


The Flocks Hunt

by Kitten_caff1ne



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Alchemy, Dragons, Dutch angel dragons, Fantasy, GET IT, Mage quests, Magic, Major Original Character(s), Other, Snow has all the chill, TC is a bit weird, This is my first story be gentle, Treasure does not good things with Alchemy, Treasure hunting Dragons, like seriously, questionable use of magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10092341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten_caff1ne/pseuds/Kitten_caff1ne
Summary: A group of Angel Dragons embark on a treasure hunt, looking for treasure to fill their hoards with. This is a regular thing for the dragons, but this time the flock is after something specific, something rare. Join Snow, Glow, Treasure, and TC on their hunt for magical items across the Aether!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, first story! Please be gentle, I draw more often than I write.

Snowsquall was hatched in a snowy part of the Aether, far from where most of her kind would be. She wander for days before being stumbled upon by another young Angel Dragon. The two were fast friends, as they are social creatures. They both were nameless at that time, not having been able to really vocally communicate. Snowsquall was white, and blended into their area easily. The friend was less lucky, and had glowing green spots. The two had stumbled upon a human for the first time a decade into their wanderings. They followed it, it could not see them, they were on another plane of existance from Terra after all. The two grew minorly attached to the mortal and learned much and more from the human and its peers. The poor creature died very soon, though. While it was a sad thing for the two dragons, they moved on with names. Snowsquall was called such because the human had said something about a snowsquall, they did not know what a snowsquall was but it fit. Glowing-Teeth was given the name when Snow was able to peice together human words enough to describe her friend. The two moved on, soon leaving the snow-lands begind them. 

 

Decades and more passed. Snow and Glow had settled in one area, and had built up a large nest and a small hoard of things from their adventures. They had developed a wider range of sounds in their time, Snow tended to immitate the song-birds and felines, ironically. Glow settled on a small range of trills and hisses. The two had a lovely life. Until a blue and silver dragon had appeared on their territory. They welcomed the dragon, as is their nature, but things seemed less peaceful now. The blue and silver dragon, Treasure, had a particular knack for alchemy. Treasure was not leaving, and soon had intigrated into the lives of Snow and Glow. Snow was not sure how to react to it when Glow had pointed it out once, but they soon grew used to Treasure and the minor explosions. They went out on hunts for items every so often, and on their 2nd hunt, they came across a large Angel Dragon who was, of all things, chasing his tail. It was a sight to behold, Snow thinks. It appeared that there was something on the end of his tail. Snow helped him and passive-agressively asked the dragon to join their little group, to the others excitment. The dragon, now dubbed Tail-Chaser by Glow, joined them. It marked a glorious day in each of their lives.

 

A decade later, after finding out about Glow's demension hopping, Snow learned that she could use echolocation and fly swifter than her companions due to powerful wind manipulations. Snow's part of the hoard is the best, Snow thinks. Full of shine and light. She has a lot of weapons and gold, though her prized items are the enchanted golden legbands she wears to help channel her wind manipulation. Snow first used the term Mage after hearing a human use the word to describe something that could use magic. She began using this term to describe her flock, and they took to the tittle with pride. 


End file.
